The Perfect Crime
by heartofstone42
Summary: The new student had come in. "What're you doing here... Wife?" Natsume asked. "Living my life... Husband." she replied. The class gasped, WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON. Read chapter two again, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **If you think you've read this before, then yes, you have, but I edited it. I got it from the author iCanSeeVenom who got the idea from a chicken. :)  
**Disclaimer: **You know the drill.

* * *

It was different, he concluded. The day was different. He had noticed that the air was tighter, the sun had shone brighter, the clouds had parted to this formation that usually made everyone happy because they could make out some shapes from them. And that gave him a feeling of his intestines just churning and twisting and just telling him that something, _something _was going to happen.

And that was usually bad. Usually.

Natsume Hyuuga had gotten up from his bed and took a bath and put on his college uniform.

He went out of his room and then entered his dining room. He took a seat and started drinking his hot chocolate (he didn't like coffee, it tasted horrible) and put a crouton in his mouth.

"Akashi," he called. Immediately, an old man with a monocle wearing a black tuxedo and white gloves rolled in a cart of pastries in the room. "Yes, Sir Hyuuga?"

Natsume had rolled his eyes. "You've been my only company in this house since before my birth and you still don't call me 'Sir Natsume.'" Akashi had just smiled sheepishly. "I am terribly sorry, Sir. It is in my role as a butler to call you 'Sir Hyuuga,' Sir Hyuuga."

"Your job is to follow me, Akashi."

"Yes, I do, Sir Hyuuga."

The lad laid a hard stare at the butler and the butler had just sweat dropped. "Anyway, what were you asking for, Sir...?"

"Newspaper." He replied. Akashi had then passed him a newspaper and Natsume started reading. Akashi then refilled his hot chocolate and had put more pastries on the tray.

The headline showed that this notorious group called KariKa, a combination made up of the nicknames of the members, Kanaka, Arino, and Kusame, was officially caught. This group was wanted across the globe, almost _all _countries for their crooked deeds. From stealing, beating gangs up, drug dealing, and trafficking to kidnapping, assassination and even _attempted_ assassination of the President of the United States. Rewards to catch the said group were incredibly high.

And now this certain cop had managed to capture them, his picture also being included in the front page. The group eventually was sentenced to lifetime imprisonment, no bail or parole, and lifetime community service and the writ of habeas corpus is not applied to them, stripping them from rights.

The cop got awarded as "Cop of the Year." He was given 20 million yen from the prime minister, and a trophy from the Emperor. Also, other countries had given the said cop the reward payments since he had caught them.

This cop's name was no other than Natsume Hyuuga, a brilliant cop. He had earned the 'Star-Executive General' degree, meaning that he didn't have to work everyday, only when he wanted to, and he was paid for every job that he had accepted (a very nice pay, of course) and it was certain each would be a success. Being an SEG entitled him to releasing anyone if he found out that they were guilty of anything, if he wanted to, at least. Aside from being a brilliant cop, he was the most sought out bachelor and teen all over Japan because of his looks and attitude. Born to millionaires, people wondered why he had chosen to be a cop, and he just replied that _someone _had quote and quote "inspired" him to. Being only 16, he had been already awarded numerous honors, medals, trophies and certificates, landing him a spot in the Guinnes Book of World Records, a true pride of Japan was he.

Meanwhile, when you flipped the other page, it became a totally different story—the whole thing of Natsume Hyuuga turned to a 180-degree angle, contrary to the main article.

"M.H. Strikes Again, Stealing A 500 Billion Yen 26 Karat Diamond Jade Bracelet!" the title read.

_Tokyo, Japan--A 26 Karat Diamond Jade bracelet amounting to approximately 500 billion yen or more had been reportedly gotten from the National Japanese Museum, museum guards reported. They had found out that M.H. was the culprit because there had been a note stuck on the glass container of the bracelet and it was signed by M.H. Scientists had experimented on the paper and found no trace of any hair, cell, or fingerprint but the handwriting match got an exact match with his or her other notes. M.H. has been known for getting through extremely tight security systems, those which are practically almost impossible to get through, with leaving no any trace at all. M.H. seems to be a professional. _

_The scientists had--_continued in page 5

"This is getting boring, you know Akashi?" Natsume said.

"Why sir? Doing something good for your country and getting awards from the Prime minister is such a great honour!"

"It gets so boring, I mean… the KariKa group was so easy to catch… Actually, I deliberately put a manhole there and—WHAP! They fell. Not much thrill, was there now? And when I was getting my award, all those girls drooling at me… It was _disgusting_ I tell you, _disgusting_." The lad spat, now turning on his 64-inched Plasma TV.

"But sir Natsume, it was very wise of you to put a manhole! You must've known that they had already memorized every rock and pebble of the city—but suddenly putting a manhole there would change the plan!"

Natsume sighed as he scanned through the channels.

"There wasn't any thrill, nothing. Such a boring job." Natsume said, now eating while watching TV and talking to Akashi at the same time.

"Then why be a cop, sir?"

And that's when Akashi heard a smirk from the young superstar.

"Because, _Akashi_…" still smirking.

"There's _her_."

"Her? You mean a girl told you to be a cop?" then he stopped himself when Natsume flipped the newspaper, showing the article concerning M.H.

"Oh, her." Akashi chuckled and made a remark, making Natsume blush a _little _but grunt and tell him to shut up. "Why haven't you caught her yet, then?"

"I can't catch her when she hasn't done anything wrong." Natsume said in an if-you-must-know tone. "She trespasses but then she's actually hired by the building owners to pass through their security systems, to see if they actually work and if she can do it and she can get anything she wants if she passes through. She's a good person, though."

"Huh?" Akashi then averted his gaze to the TV.

_This morning right in front of the National Japanese Museum, a golden box had been mailed right in front of the building. With the package was a note on the top.  
_

_The note said:  
_

_Hey NJM, I told you that I could pass your security system! Anyway, here's the bracelet... Real pretty, but I don't need it.  
_

_By the way, tell the whole of Japan that I won't be doing anything for a while, but I have things planned. Here're clues: 3-Economy, 7-Eagle, 11-Sun, 17-Heart. Have fun!  
_

_-- M.H. _

_Special men came in with masks and covering to check if it were a bomb, and when they opened the box, it was like what the note had said—the bracelet was inside. _

_So now special people are now working on why the M.H. had returned it, and not have kept it. _

_We have asked why the government has not given a reward fee for capturing M.H., or neither have they posted any Wanted signs of her, but they had just shrugged it off and muttered a few 'thank goodnesses,' if what was heard was correct.  
_

_This is Akarashi Yumei reporting for duty, here in Japanese News Network. _

Then Natsume closed the TV.

"You see? If I catch her, it's like catching an innocent bystander." He explained.

"Demo Sir, why does she do these things?"

"Simple."

The butler then looked at the young master, now amused and getting his uniform.

"We both like the thrill."

Then Natsume went back to his room and brushed his teeth.

He went downstairs and went outside to his Black Mercedes and started the ignition.

When the huge gates opened, millions of girls were there just to see him off.

"KYAA! WE LOVE YOU NATSUME!"

"BE MINE!"

"YOU'RE SO BRAVE AND HEROIC!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

and then Natsume's speed accelerated and he went faster.

Natsume had entered his classroom when suddenly all of them started clapping and cheering for him.

"I knew my love could do it! You're the best, you're hot, you're smart, you're purr-fect!" his fan club inside the classroom cheered.

"It was nice of you, Hyuuga-san. Thank you for finally catching them." Tobita Yuu said.

When he walked to his seat, he saw his best friend Ruka already sitting there.

"Yo, Natsume." He greeted.

"Hey, Ruka." He replied.

The whole class still stared at him, but he ignored them all and just got his iPhone 3GS and put on some earplugs.

"I don't get it. Why the hell are they still cheering and all? Don't they know they could have done it with their eyes closed and on a plank?"

Ruka sighed. He knew how much Natsume hated attention, and he _especially _hated it when he was given awards. His popularity growth would only increase exponentially, making him more pissed.

"Well anyway, I heard we're going to have a new classmate. I heard he or she would be staying beside you, so do you want to exchange places?" Ruka asked. Ruka was near the window, Natsume on his right, and a vacant seat on Natsume's right, which was the seat beside the aisle.

"Nah. I'll just scare them away off to a new seat…" Natsume said, his manga now lying on top of his head.

"Whatever." Ruka replied.

They heard the bell ring, which meant it was 8:00 AM, time for their classes.

"Good morning class!" Mr. Narumi exclaimed.

"Morning," some replied.

He pranced and danced around the room in a pink tutu, making all of the students get goose bumps.

"Well today, we're going to have a new student! Please come in!"

A girl entered the room and stood in front.

She had long, auburn pigtailed hair which were held by thin red ribbons. She wasn't fat, she was thin but not to the point of scrawny, but she looked healthy since her muscles were toned. The college blouse was evidently too big for her so they couldn't see her shape, but when they looked at her mesmerizing brown orbs, they felt as if they were in a different world.

"Good morning," she greeted. Natsume then heard her voice and made the phone mute. He removed his earplugs but still kept the manga on top of his head. "I'm Mikan Sakura, it's nice to meet you!" she chirped. Underneath the manga, Natsume's eyes widened.

The girls just snorted at her. "Well anyway! Ms. Sakura's partner would be Hyuuga-kun for he is the only one without a partner, and that is the only vacant seat." Mr. Narumi sung. "Free period, everyone! The decision is final, by the way!" then Narumi left.

When he said that, all the girls started screaming and crying and Mikan made her way beside Natsume. They stopped when Mikan was already beside the seat and when Natsume had removed the manga from his head.

They stared at each other, brown clashing with red. The whole class had just watched silently.

"Y-You're here..." she whispered.

He looked at her. "Polka," he huffed out. "What are you doing here.... _Wife_?"

The whole class gasped and Mikan's eyes widened when he said that.

"Living my life..... Husband." And the whole class gasped once more. Husband and wife? What the heck was going on?

He saw her lips curve to a smile and she sat down beside him.

So this was that weird feeling he had gotten that morning.

* * *

Review and make my day. :)  
Review my other stories too, please! Sorry that I keep on making new stories and not updating the other ones and that I'm taking really long. You see, I'm traveling all over the world! I just came from France and Australia and the Philippines for my Christmas break... Going to Germany, Belgium, Italy, Spain, then Singapore, then back to the States. YAY FOR TRAVELING AND SKIPPING SCHOOL! I'll try to update from my phone or laptop... I got an iPhone 3GS, a Macbook Pro, a DSi, and a shopping spree, wahoo!

Anyway, how was your Christmas? I didn't really care about my gifts.. I'm just really happy from reading Mikan and Natsume's twitters. **mknsakura **and **nhyuuga** are their accounts. Follow 'em, they're sweet!

K, review! Bye! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS CHAPTER IS EDITED, SO OLD READERS OF CHAPTER TWO PLEASE READ THIS AGAIN. THANKS. :) **

**Warnings: **MAJOR OOC. Grammar errors. Not my usual writing style.  
**Corrections: **They're in second year and sixteen, not college.  
**Notes: **I'm in France right now. I'm learning new words, so no surprise if French words are here, okay? Consult a dictionary for their meanings.  
**Disclaimer: **You know the drill.

* * *

"Husband?" a half of the class asked.

"_Wife?_" the other questioned disbelievingly.

Natsume rolled his eyes while Mikan sighed at the class.

She then faced left to face Natsume. "I still can't believe you call me that," she muttered.

He raised a brow at her. "Call you what?" he asked.

"Wife," she pouted. "And Polka! That _perverted _nickname!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" a girl with curly green hair shrieked. Her shriek made both Mikan and Natsume cringe a little bit because that shriek hurt their ears.

"Huh?" Mikan asked, facing the curly green haired girl. "What the hell is _what_ going on, curly green haired one?"

The 'curly green haired one's' vein popped out in irritation. "Don't call me that, I have a name which is _Sumire Shouda_, head of the Natsume and Ruka fan club, for YOUR information!" she screamed, making Mikan cringe once more.

Mikan just blankly stared at her. "Uh... Okay, Permy. So, what do you want?"

The class laughed at the nickname Mikan had given Sumire while Sumire's vein had popped out even more in irritation. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! Anyway, _girl_, what's your relationship with Hyuuga-sama? And what's with the 'husband' and 'wife' thing?" The other girls nodded in agreement with Sumire, all thinking: _this girl isn't worth being near Hyuuga-sama! _

But then Mikan just blinked at her. "H-Hyuuga-sama?!" she cried, looking at Sumire in a no-way look. She then looked back at Natsume, who was smirking at her. "What the hell, Hyuuga! Why're they calling you that!"

"I didn't say anything," he replied nonchalantly. She averted her gaze back to Sumire. "The 'husband' and 'wife' thing are nicknames we'd given each other... Annoying, isn't it?" Mikan answered, making the girls sigh in relief. "Anyway, my relationship with Hyuuga?" Sumire nodded, waiting for her response.

Mikan put a finger on her chin, looked up, and started to think. "Relationship with Hyuuga.. Relationship with Hyuuga.." she chanted, thinking as she swung her legs along with the 'beat.'

"Well... We've got none."

The girls sighed in relief once more but then noticed that Natsume was staring darkly behind Mikan.

"Yeah we do," he hissed. Mikan turned around and then her big round orbs stared at his red ones. She blinked innocently at him, trying to wonder what he meant.

"Oh, that." she said, looking at him and getting the message. "But that means that we're not in a relationship 'cause there's none, unlike before when you had one, remember?"

The class's jaw dropped, including Ruka's.

"WHEN THE HELL WERE YOU IN A RELATIONSHIP?!?!" the class screamed, making both Natsume and Mikan cringe yet again. They both rubbed their ears, massaging it after the pain it had undergone.

"Sheesh Hyuuga, your class doesn't know how to just ask without screaming..." Mikan commented while rubbing her ear. Natsume just nodded in agreement. "My ears, ouch."

"H-Hyuuga-sama, you were in a relationship?!" the girls cried. The boys just looked at him with shocked faces. Why? Because Natsume was never known to date or even take any interest in girls! For him to have actually been in a relationship must have been his first, but nobody had ever known about it!

"Natsume, you were in a relationship?" Ruka asked. Mikan got up and went near the opened window, letting the wind play with her pigtailed hair. "Yeah," he replied and flipped another manga page.

The class gasped--it _was _true! "Who, _who_? Who's the girl?" they interrogated, the class surrounding him.

Mikan just sat on the window ledge, amused and wondering what he'd say.

"My ex," he started, making the whole class keep quiet from all the noise they had been previously creating. "Was a girl--Homos freak me out. She was weird and still is weird."

"An _ultra _freak as well and still is," he added. "Anything more?" the class asked, hoping to get more information.

"Odd, peculiar, annoying..."

The class sweat dropped on how he described his ex. "...And still is."

"No she wasn't!" Mikan retorted. The class turned to her. "You know her?" Then turning to Natsume, they asked him if she knew her.

"Yeah she knows her," Natsume replied. "She knows her more than anyone can." The class nodded then turned back to Mikan, who was grinning widely. "So what's she like?" the class asked.

"Natsume's ex?" she asked. They nodded in affirmation. "Well, let's see... She's pretty, kind, the good stuff, you know?" Natsume just snorted and huffed a "yeah right" which Mikan quickly responded to by sticking her tongue out at him. "He met her while in the precinct, didn't you, Hyuuga?" He ignored her and continued on reading his manga.

"How do you know this?" the class asked her. "How'd you meet Hyuuga-sama?"

Mikan rolled her eyes in disgust once more and Natsume smirked when they used 'Hyuuga-sama.' "I know this because I was in the same training in the same precinct two years ago, which is where I met Hyuuga."

"You were in the precinct? Why?" they asked. Mikan looked at them, raising a brow. "What's with all the questions? I feel like I'm getting a third degree!"

The class laughed a little but then gave curious looks, which Mikan gave in to. "Oh, you see, I was training too, for summer. Hyuuga and I were in the same batch except the both of us didn't really like to follow instructions, so whenever the heads told us to do push ups and stuff, we didn't! Right, Hyuuga?"

"Hn," he confirmed, not bothering to look at her. She stuck her tongue out once more at him then continued. "We were both so hard-headed that the heads ended up so stressed just making us walk a hundred meters!" she laughed. "We'd ditch the practices to get ice cream," Natsume continued as she laughed, but she stopped when she heard his continuation.

"And the only time that we did something was when we were having our competitions," she added to his statement.

"We were competitive against each other and competed in every challenge you asked me to do," he commented, making her nod in agreement. "I always won, though."

She groaned and he just smirked, closing his manga. "Whenever we challenged each other, we'd do so much better than those who trained every day while we sat our lazy butts down on the ground listening to songs on our iPhones..." she gave.

"And all the heads would wonder what the hell was wrong with us." they said in unison.

Mikan laughed a hearty laugh which the class liked because it sounded so lively and real. Natsume just smirked, remembering the memories.

"Oh Hyuuga, how I miss our training--which we never really did, haha! And whenever we'd play tricks on Mr. S the Baldie and the others would get blamed--so much fun!!" she roared. He just nodded in agreement.

"Was Hyuuga-sama's ex with you whenever you did those things?" Sumire asked her, curious. Mikan laughed a little. "Of course, she was there every time!" Mikan replied.

"Well, we now know about her," Sumire coughed. "Now, just the answer of who she is, if you would?"

Mikan blinked at them with her big brown orbs. "W-Who she is....?" Sumire nodded. "All we need is who she is now."

"She's my..." She paused for a while. "... best friend."

"Who is...?" Sumire asked impatiently.

"Well, she's--" The sliding door suddenly opened, revealing a certain Mr. Narumi. "Well, good morning class once more!" he chirped, half of his body only being shown for the other half was outside. "You see, your classmate had just arrived from Russia yesterday--so she is quite late,"

"I am not late, I _never _am." a voice outside hissed. A gun shot was heard and it just so happened a big metal ball hit Narumi's head, making him rub the sore part.

Mikan's eyes widened and she looked at Natsume, who got up and went towards the windows.

"Okay, okay! You're "_not_" late!" Narumi protested. "Anyway, I'd like you to greet her. I won't bother accompanying another classmate of yours who had just arrived from France and is coming soon, so don't be surprised if another person comes in and greets himself or herself as your classmate. I'll be going now, so come on in!"

A girl with short cropped raven hair suddenly bowed in front of them. "Hotaru Imai," she introduced. When she got up from her bow, her eyes glared at the first person she saw--who was in the corner of the classroom--who was, well, Mikan.

Hotaru then brought out two huge guns with the same big silver ball bullets and started to run towards the corner of the classroom.

"H-Hyuuga!" Mikan squeaked. "S-she is going to kill, murder--no, _obliterate _us!"

He sighed. "Out the window, then." He jumped out the window and landed successfully on the grass, making a run for it.

"H-Hey!" Mikan called. "Wait for me!"

But Hotaru had reached the windows and was aiming her guns at her. "Don't you dare, Sakura."

"AHHHH!" Mikan screamed. "Bye-bye, Hotaru!" She then jumped out the window.

Hotaru then started shooting all of her ammo outside of the window, hoping it would hit Mikan. The bullets fired continuously until there was nothing left. When it ran out, smoke had emitted from the guns but Hotaru just blew it away.

She then walked to the vacant seats--which were either Mikan's or Natsume's--and sat on Mikan's, where she brought out materials and started making bullets.

* * *

They got to the Sakura tree and lay their backs on it, resting side by side. The run from their classroom to the Sakura tree was a long one which was the reason for their panting which quickly disappeared after a few seconds.

"Gosh," Mikan huffed. "I am _so _out of shape! I shouldn't have been panting at all!" She then looked at Natsume who closed his eyes as he lay his back on the tree, so she did that too.

They felt the cool breeze and just stayed like that for a while.

"Imai's your you-know-what," Natsume stated casually. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yeah, so?" she asked.

"The thing you said earlier," he reminded. She blinked at him, wondering what he could have been referring to, but her eyes quickly widened when she found out and slapped in her forehead because of her idiocy. "Great. If she tells them, they'll get the wrong idea, and she'll kill me. How wonderful."

"Confusions weren't needed," he replied. "It could've been a lie."

She chuckled at him. "Well, I didn't lie to them--it _is _true, after all. Don't you remember what I told you before?"

"You don't lie. You tell the truth but they'll have to solve it to understand it, yes, but they don't see it that way."

"Oh well!" she chirped happily, not caring at all.

He sighed. "Get killed by Imai, then."

Her happy mood then stopped. "...You just had to remind me."

The wind blew stronger and more and more leaves started flying past them. It served as the noise in their silence.

"But seriously," he started in a serious tone, looking at her. "What happened?"

She looked at him and bit her lip, which he noticed. She stopped biting her lip and pressed them together. "I-It's... hard to explain," she told him, hugging her knees. "But I promise I'll tell you."

He sighed and accepted what she said because he knew that they were alike concerning promises. They kept them. But the questions _when_, _what_, _who_, and most importantly _why _hovered around his mind. He grunted and decided to think of a way to find it out, somehow.

And the wind just served as the noise in their silence.

* * *

"Those _baboons, _the moment they enter I _swear _I am going to kill them," Hotaru hissed as she made bullets. The class sweat dropped. She had been saying threats like that ever since the two had jumped out the window. "Must.. kill... Must... kill..."

"Uh, Imai-san..." Ruka called, only to be given a paper. He started reading it, his eyes widening at the same time.

"To answer your questions, you must pay me twenty yen." He read. "What the hell is this!" Ruka protested, baffled at the paper.

"My time is precious and not to be wasted thus the payment," Hotaru cleared out. "But since it's the first day, I'll give some slack and answer your questions. Hurry it up before I change my mind."

"Err," Ruka started. "How about who are you?"

"Hotaru Imai. Sixteen. Second year. Inventor."

"How do you know Natsume?"

"We were in the same training camp in the same precinct."

"Do you know Mikan?"

"The screeching monkey? Sadly."

"How do you know her?"

"Same way I know Hyuuga."

"What's up with the shooting?"

"I have some unsettled businesses with those two."

"Are you enemies with Sakura?"

"Far from that."

Suddenly, the door slid open, revealing an English-looking blond. He was like Ruka with blond hair and blue eyes except his hair was more on the whiter side while Ruka's on the darker and his features looked more European compared to Ruka who looked more Asian. He went in front and bowed. "I've just arrived from France because I'm French but with more of British talking," he stated with his evidently strong British accent. "Nice to meet you, my name is Pierre Blanchard." He got up and gave a smile, making girls blush and faint in love.

Looking around for a seat, he spotted one and the _only _one as of that time, which was beside Hotaru, aka Mikan's place. While walking towards it, his eyes and Ruka's had met, Ruka's glaring at him. He took a seat but Ruka's eyes never left his direction, making him smirk.

"Ah, Nogi," Pierre called.

"Blanchard," Ruka hissed. "What're you doing here?"

Pierre just gave him a sly grin, similar to that of the Cheshire cat. "What laissez-aller," he noted. "The world is small, chances of meeting each other are possible."

"You haven't answered my question. Why're you here?" Ruka demanded, hoping to elicit an answer.

"Your eliciting isn't working," Hotaru commented. "And he's just avoiding to answer you by equivocating and prevaricating."

Pierre just chuckled, which irked Ruka greatly. Hotaru looked at Pierre suspiciously because his face didn't show any signs of denial _or _a helpful response. Ruka glared at the both of them. "Anyway, back to what we were _discussing_," Ruka looked at Hotaru. "If you're not enemies, what are you?"

She loaded more ammo and with a click, the whole thing got refilled. "I'm the idiot's best friend."

And the whole class just gasped, shocked.

* * *

OHHHH. Still think Mikan's M.H. since Mikan was in COP training? Wondering about Hotaru and Natsume? Wondering about Mikan and Natsume? Mikan and Hotaru? Ruka and Pierre? Confused? You're supposed to be. ;) But don't worry, it'll clear up as soon as the story progresses. After all, it's only chapter two.

I've changed the chapter but I may change it once more.

Thank you for the many reviews by the way! 36 for one chapter--I love you guys!

Please review, thanks, and bye! :)


End file.
